The Past Shall Haunt You
by Kohari
Summary: Justin, Hil's past lover and heartbreaker returns and wants her back. After beating Tyson AND Kai, he challenges them to a tournament. Will they accept? Majestics appearance. Complete. Sequel is 'The Future Bides Its Time'.
1. Chapter 1

Breaking a Promise Redo (  
  
Chapter One: Flashback  
  
Both of them were sent to me from above But I'm really not quite sure of which one to love. I think to myself, put your heart on a shelf, Remember how it broke before...  
  
It was rainy. I remember. The song ""was playing. I was at the Fifth Grade Prom. I was sitting in one of those cheap cafeteria chairs on the outside of the dancing floor, watching all the other couples dancing, though many had chosen not to dance to the last song of the night. You were over with a few other boys, jabbering away, having so much fun, unlike me, all by my lonesome. So handsome, so popular. The eye candy for every girl. No way someone like you could ever be interested in me. Then...I saw a miracle, my greatest dream come true. You were coming to talk to me. No, you couldn't be. I was the loner, the outcast, and you were accepted by all. I was wrong. You were coming to talk to me. My face was a beet-red as you said my name. I was almost too embarrassed to look up at you. I felt like pinching myself when you asked me to dance, even though there was only about half of the song left. You took my hand before I could answer. We lit up the dance floor, and I never had so much fun, never been so happy. I never forgot those moments. Or afterward. From then on, everyone knew us as the cutest couple, the most popular of the crowd.. We had a blast. Until...  
  
"Hilary, we have to talk." I could've sworn the sky hadn't been that dark ever before. We were alone, in the park. The wind blew through the green- turning-gold leaves, just before eighth grade would begin. It seemed a little...ominous. It was right.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, soon to regret my curiosity. His face seemed to fall. How was I supposed to know that face was actually restraining a smile? I spoke his name, concerned, "Justin?"  
  
"Hilary, I..." Tyrant. He paused, I'm almost sure he enjoyed every second of the suspense. "I really don't think we should...well, I think we need to end our relationship."  
  
"Wha-Why?" I tried desperately to hold back the tears threatening to stream down my face. "I don't understand." Apparently I wasn't supposed to.  
  
"You see, I'm not really sure I'm ready to love a girl quite yet. Ready to give her all my heart." I hid my face; I couldn't let him see how blotchy it had gotten. He still held back that stupid smile. "Don't get me wrong," he blurted, and I thought I heard a slight snicker. "I really did like your company, it's just that...well, I'm sure you understand." He put his hand on my shoulder, reluctantly. I could at least sense that. But I ignored it.  
  
"Yeah." I lied. I didn't understand. All that we had done together, all that time spent...surely it wasn't just a ploy was it? I refused to look at him, and I left. He stood there, turned his back on me, and gazed at the river a little before he took his exit as well. I was convinced that this was just a stage, and that he'd come back to me soon. I knew just where to go to relieve my thoughts.  
  
It took me five minutes to get there. The Back to Snacks Coffee Shop. Our favorite place to go, or it used to be. I sat at Justin's favorite table (it was mine too) and ordered my usual. I listened to all the couples around me, jealous. They loved each other, but who loved me? I sighed as I sipped my strawberry milkshake, frothing with whipped cream, and the cherry sat on top, untouched, waiting for Justin and I to share, as always. But there was no Justin there to split it with.  
  
'He'll come back to me,' I kept thinking. 'He loves me.' I wasn't sure that was true though. Something in his voice, it was treacherous; he was hiding something, I knew it. But I wasn't exactly enthusiastic about confirming my suspicions.  
  
"Come on, Mel." That voice. So familiar. It was...Justin? "I'll buy you another latte." I turned around. A few tables away, he was there. With the boys' favorite heartthrob: Melani. I didn't immediately notice my shake fall to the ground. I forgot about it completely.  
  
She giggled, obviously jubilant that he had come for her and not for me. "Okay."  
  
Something took control of me. I walked over, surprising my ex as I slapped him with all my might across the face. When I withdrew it, I saw that it had left a large, blistering red handprint on his cheek. I didn't regret it, even if I was a little stunned at what I had dared to do. I looked at Melani. "I hope you two are very happy together," I told her stiffly and hatefully. She told all her friends a false story about it later, but she had described that at least truthfully, saying I put the ice in malice.  
  
I ran home and went to bed early that night. My parents weren't home, and it was dark. I clung desperately to my flower-shaped pillow, half-wishing that Justin had just told me the truth. The black of the night enveloped me, and I welcomed it. No longer was it a fearful intruder, but a friendly, concealing ally. No one could hurt me now. Not until morning, when the sun rose, chasing away the darkness. I wanted answers. Why had I not taken notice of all the signs that led up to this? The rumors, the mistrust, the sneakiness in his manner? It stung me to realize that I had never been loved in that aspect that I thought Justin has loved me in. Maybe I never would. I didn't care anymore. All I knew at that moment was that I never wanted to trust anyone that much ever again. I came to that conclusion, and made a vow, just before I closed me eyes and fell asleep. "I'll never fall in love again," I whispered, my words absorbed by no ears but my own. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Present day (Ninth Grade)  
  
Hilary walked into class, the smile she was well known for on her face (You're never fully dressed without a smile (). She took her seat just as the bell rang and the teacher walked in.  
  
"Good morning, class," greeted Mr. Wallace, the instructor. A chorus of "Good morning, sensei" sounded as the class responded in unison. 'They sound like a bunch of robots,' thought Hilary. All of a sudden, the temporary peacefulness was broken by the sound of the door opening once again, this time by Tyson, who nearly slipped as he rushed into the room and fell on all fours panting.  
  
"I got here...as fast...as...I could..." he managed between breaths. When he had gained his second wind, he got up and walked as casually as he could to his seat in the middle row in between Hilary and Kenny.  
  
"Nice to see you, Tyson," greeted Mr. Wallace sarcastically. "Late as you are..."  
  
"Only by thirty seconds!" objected the blue-haired tardy victim. "And it was a new record, too," he added under his breath. If the teacher heard, he didn't pay any attention, and went back to doing his job.  
  
"You're in ninth grade and you still haven't figured out how to get to class on time, Tyson," hissed Hilary.  
  
"Oh, shut your trap, Hilary," cried Tyson (rather loudly), which caused the instructor to warn him to cease disrupting the class.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized meekly. He cautiously whispered to Kenny, careful not to let Hilary hear him, "How come she doesn't get on your nerves, Chief?"  
  
The last bell for the day rang, and a stampede of eager high-schoolers streamed out of the various opened doors of the building. Some waited outside in the yard, while others started immediately home. As usual, Tyson and Kenny walked out together, discussing ways to improve Tyson's game, and Hilary went on home. She didn't come to their practices anymore for some reason, but she always cheered for them in local matches and tournaments. As soon as she was out of earshot, Tyson heard someone call his name.  
  
"Hey, Tyson! Come here!" shouted one of his classmates just as the world champ was about to walk out the entrance gate.  
  
"Who? Me?" He didn't need to say it loudly; you could hear him a mile away when he was talking normally.  
  
"Yeah," came the answer. Tyson hardly waited for it before he started running over to the group. At least he remembered to tell Kenny, "See ya at practice, Chief!" before he was too far away. Kenny sighed, knowing that Tyson was late for everything, and left for the dojo Tyson's grandpa owned.  
  
"What's up, guys?" asked Tyson, curious as to why these people wanted to talk to him. 'Well I AM the world champ,' he thought to himself. 'Shame I forgot to bring my spare autographs.' He didn't need them.  
  
The group he had been accepted into didn't waste any time getting to the point. The blond boy he knew from lab science class, probably fifteen and a half, a little older than Tyson himself, spoke first, "Why do you always get on Hilary's case?"  
  
"What?" This was unexpected. Come to think of it, though, they had been like cat and dog since eighth grade.  
  
"Yeah," agreed a strawberry-blond girl, possibly blondie-boy's girlfriend. The rest decided they didn't want to see this and divided off into their own small little packs.  
  
"I, uh...well," Tyson stammered. 'What to say...?'  
  
"You like her, don't you?" demanded the redhead. "No!" he denied. 'I don't think...'  
  
"Well, good," commented the blond. 'Don't gotta get an attitude,' thought Tyson. He didn't pause before he added, "Cuz she ain't been the same since that Justin playboy-"  
  
"Shhh!" the girl shushed him. Hilary had transferred schools after seventh grade, as had this girl and boy. They had been like an extra family to her in her childhood. The boy covered his mouth, realizing too late his mistake, "Oh, yeah, I forgot. Sorry."  
  
"What?" Tyson was eager to discuss it now that something had sparked his interest. Unfortunately, they didn't seem to share the enthusiasm.  
  
"We can't say," answered the boy at the same time the girl snapped, "Nothing." Tyson was getting impatient, but he refrained from getting angry. The couple sensed this and tried to run away before they said too much, "Oh, gosh. Look at the time!"  
  
The two tried to escape, but Tyson tripped the boy and placed his foot on his back to prevent another flight. "What's the big secret? Spill it!" Tyson commanded. "I swear, if it's that important, then I won't tell anyone. You have my word as a beyblader." Still, the captive struggled to break free, and only surrendered when Tyson applied more pressure.  
  
"Okay!" he shouted. He lowered his voice as the world champ helped him to his feet. "Hilary wasn't always like this. See, she fell for some guy named Justin, really popular, hard to blame her, I guess. Anyway, after he played her, she kind of...well...she put up this sort of emotional barrier. Then, to get her mind off the pain, she devoted herself to her studies. That's why she's top of the class, next to Kenny. She needs it, so she puts everything she has into it." He looked away. "Then she met you guys, and we thought you'd be able to bring back the old her. I guess I was wrong, because she isn't as into the beyblade world as she once was. You know, she wanted to be a blader herself. It was the happiest I'd ever seen her."  
  
Tyson went home that night, with a lot on his mind, and the urge to talk to Hilary. Why hadn't she told them? There was no need to. But why had she left them? Did this have something to do with it? At least now he understood her better, and the feeling he'd been suppressing for some time grew stronger than ever before. 


	3. Chapter 3

BAP Chapter 3  
  
The next day, Tyson was desperate to talk to Hilary. He had gotten up extra early just for that reason. He grabbed some toast from the table (It was burnt) before he ran out the door.  
  
"You forgot your backpack, little dude!" yelled Grandpa from the house. 'Crap!' thought Tyson as he sprinted back to get it. He jammed the toast into his mouth as he put on his backpack and sped up.  
  
"Wait up, Hilary!" he yelled, trying to catch up to her, as he saw her turn a corner. They were a block away from school and could see it looming over the brick wall. She stopped and turned around. "Tyson?" She didn't bother to hide her amazement. Tyson? On time?  
  
Tyson was panting as he caught up to her. He held up his hand to signal her to give him a sec. She could tell whatever it was he wanted, it was important. He finally got his breath and requested, "Please, could you come to practice this afternoon?"  
  
She looked at him skeptically. "Why are you being all nice? I thought you didn't want me around."  
  
"I never said that! Or if I did, I didn't mean it." He exclaimed.  
  
"True enough."  
  
"You going to come?"  
  
She thought about it and the reason she had stopped going in the first place. She used Tyson as an excuse, but the real reason was because she was afraid. No, not of the bit beasts, not of the beyblades, but that she might actually grow too fond of them. She still remembered Justin, and it wasn't an experience she was eager to repeat. But, still. They were her friends, right? They had never let her down before. "Why not?" she decided.  
  
"Thanks. You won't regret it. I swear." He put out his hand. "Look, I'm sorry about all the mean things I said to you. I'm sorry, okay? Pals?" She looked at his hand, not sure if she should take it. Pals...that word meant a lot. Could she trust him? She already had. She had already suspected she was crushing on him, but...what about her promise? Oh, well. Deep down, something in her heart told her to trust him.  
  
"Pals," she agreed, closing her hand on his own. A shiver went down both their spines. Not a bad shiver, one of warning, but a good shiver, a comfortable, enjoyable one. It seemed she had already broken her promise.  
  
"Let's go, or we'll be late," observed Tyson, as he finally let go of her hand, realizing that he still held it a few seconds later.  
  
"Like it matters to you, Champ. You're probably used to it by now," she teased. Before Tyson could grasp what she had said, she got a head start jogging before he yelled, "Come back her, you mean little-". Neither noticed that she hadn't put any unkindness in her words, but had replaced them with friendship. And it was a friendship that, with luck, would last a long, long time. 


	4. Chapter 4

BAP Chapter 4  
  
Kohari: Yeah, yeah, I know. I finally wrote it. Sorry. I was concentrating on JCM and Men Don't Change, so I didn't think about this one. My bad. Anyway, here's what you've all (that were reading it) been waiting for. Oh, Breaking a Promise, the original, is gonna be left in the dirt, because I'm doing this one. It's pretty much the same thing, so, no big, right? Enjoy.  
  
P.S. I haven't seen G Rev, so this is a year after V Force.  
  
Practice was as usual. Beyblades zooming around the backyard of the dojo, bitbeasts battling it out as furiously as the World Cup tournament...Just like old times. At this rate, the next world championship would be in the bag. Hilary was graciously welcomed back. Max had flown in from America for the sole purpose of training (he was "home-schooled" via the net and e-mail), and Ray just wanted to get away from Mariah (Who could blame him? She wouldn't stop hugging him!). But none of that mattered. What was important was that they were all together again. For now.  
  
"Hey, guys! Look at this!" shouted Kenny, as he finished checking his e-mails and uploading the fresh data. Everyone crowded around, almost as closely as they had when Hilary had shown up. Kenny clicked a link and the screen jumped to an online flyer.  
  
"Local Tournament in Tokyo," mouths formed words as their owners read the sentences, "All skill levels welcome. Located at the newly constructed Powersurge Stadium. Hosted by DJ Jazzman! Sponsored by your local WalMart, open 24/7"  
  
"Mr. Dickensone sent it to me," explained the young red-head as the team began to question.  
  
"Can we go, Kai?" requested the lovable Maxy as he finished reading. Everyone turned to the captain.  
  
"Of course we're going," Kai answered nonchalantly, but forcefully. "And Kenny will be joining us." Everyone gasped.   
  
"Kenny?!" echoed the others, obviously taken by surprise by this sudden announcement.  
  
"Did I stutter?"  
  
"But Kai," complained the computer whiz. "I can't blade half as well as you guys, and -"  
  
"No buts," commanded the addressed. "If you can battle as well as you could in the tournament that brought us together, then I'm confident that you'll do fine in another stupid rookie's tournament."  
  
The Chief hung his head in dispair, defeated. There was no use arguing with Hiwatari. He always won, and he was the captain. Maybe that's why he won.  
  
At the Tournament...  
  
"I hope you don't think you've shirked your duties for this, Tyson," scolded a very angry Hilary. It had been Tyson's turn to sweep the classroom floor, but he had left that chore to his good buddy, blondie (that had informed him of Hilary's situation) boy. He was supposed to take two turns next week.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know," confirmed a very exasperated Tyson, already loading his launcher, psyched for fights.  
  
"Hmph." Hilary stalked off toward the stands to cheer, leaving him in the sole company of his teammates. Kenny, this time, had purchased and upgraded a bright orange and yellow beyblade. Specialty: Agility.  
  
"Nice blade," complimented Tyson, trying to divert their attention away from the previous scene. Nobody said much of anything else, but prepared for the battles.   
  
Let the matches begin.  
  
It was now the quarterfinals; Surprise, surprise, Max vs Ray (would've expected semifinal match), Masked Blader vs Tyson, Kai vs Kenny, and Thunder vs Cougar.  
  
Ray threw the match so that Max and Tyson could fight in the finals like they had wanted to the first time around (remember the original series when Kai whooped Max's sugar-high butt?). Kenny was easily defeated by Kai, and the Thunder and Cougar match had ended in so many ties (crappy rookies), that everyone was half-asleep by the time Thunder kicked his opponent's posterier. Finally it was time for Tyson's fight with MB.  
  
"Prepare to lose, newby," sneered an overconfident Tyson. The opponent didn't respond. He was hooded, dressed similarly to Ozuma's first appearance, though his cloak was black. Both bladers let it rip on the signal, and immediately began bombarding each other with massive blows, sparks emitting from both sides of the battlefield.  
  
"So, you're better than I thought," Tyson observed. "But that won't save you from the wrath of my DRAGOON!" The gargantuan blue dragoon, now summoned, rose from the bit-chip, screaming its war-cry and ready for action. But the Masked Blader had other plans.  
  
"Storm Rat, show yourself!" commanded the mysterious arrival. It did (description later), and Tyson's blade was knocked clear out of the stadium.  
  
"Winner: Masked Blader!" announced Jazzman as Tyson fell to his knees, amazed that he was so easily beaten (These were sudden death matches).  
  
"I'll grant you the honor of knowing who your victor was," offered the Masked Blader, though he aimed it at Tyson, not the audience. Tyson looked up and the boy cast off his cloak, tossing it into the eager crowd.  
  
The now identity-revealed Masked Blader glanced directly into the eyes of a certain brunette in the crowd. Hilary gasped. 


	5. Chapter 5

Breaking a Promise Redo: Chapter 5  
  
The boy turned his back on the dethroned champion and left silently, not bothering to attempt to retrieve his beloved cloak from the stands. This left the defeated to grieve over his loss. Once she had gotten over the shock of the one who had been under it, Hilary rushed from her seat into the arena, placing her hands on Tyson's shoulders comfortingly.  
  
"I don't believe it..."stammered the mourning loser. "I...I lost..." He clenched his fists and tried desperately to dam up the tears that threatened to flood his gorgeous (I guess) eyes. Hilary wasn't completely listening, concentrating instead on staring at where the once-hooded fighter had taken his exit. She knew full well who he was, even if Tyson didn't.  
  
But how? How could he be here? He was supposed to be in Mountainview Valley, wasn't he? She was contimplating this when suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by none other than Tyson. "Hilary!" His partially loudened voice broke into her mind, awakening her from her "daydream." It was apparent that he had been trying to break through for a minute or two previously.  
  
"Come on," he told her, almost embarassed that he had been seen in that position with her, of all people. Rumors would definitely roam wild about this one. "We have to open the floor for Max and Kai. It seems those two are destined to forever fight each other in the semifinals." She still wasn't totally focused. Realizing that, he took her hand and led her back to the stands, where they could both cheer on the remaining teammates.  
  
"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" Jazzman counted off the start of the semifinals, and Dranzer and Draciel were launched, almost at the same time the last phrase was spoken. No trash talk was necessary for this battle.   
  
The blades danced around the dish elegantly, even in the heat of war. In the end, though it took some time, Max was finished by a final blow of Dranzer's Flame Saber.  
  
Thunder was defeated in nanoseconds by Justin (duh, that's who it was for those who are blond, or haven't figured it out). Kenny was frantically entering his Storm Rat's data, though there was no appearance of the bitbeast. It was no doubt a top-notch blade.  
  
Final Round. Kai vs Justin. Many held their breath as the two readied for action. This was going to be a very interesting fight. The only two people they knew of who had actually managed to defeat and tame Tyson battling it out in a little tournament such as this one. The odds could tip in either's favor and some decided they wanted to make some extra cash using that screwed up libra. The two appeared to be evenly matched, balanced, as the zodiac symbol (my zodiac symbol; smiles!).  
  
"Three!" The two glared at each other in a non-blinking show-down.   
  
"Two!" Neither decreased their guard, and their fingers itched to release the ripcord.  
  
"One!" Who would win?  
  
"Let it -" But the blades were launched before the third word was spoken. As with Tyson's match, Storm Rat didn't hesitate to go on the offensive. Kai immediately switched to defense, allowing Kenny time to enter the stats and himself to judge his opponent's strength.  
  
After a few moments of beating around the bush, Dranzer went into attack mode (no, not from Yu-Gi-Oh), grinding into Storm Rat's defense. It wasn't a simple tasks. On the contrary, very difficult it was to penetrate Justin's defense. This was truly a worthy adversary for the pheonix. How long had it been since there had been a challenger good enough to call his rival (excluding the Bladebreakers)?  
  
Still, the attack hadn't phased the lightning-element rodent, and it, too, began to spin into Dranzer, ripping away at the rings. Finally, Dranzer backed off and began to circle the dish, trying to intimidate Storm Rat. This was mimicked by Justin's silver and crimson beyblade (should've described it earlier, huh?) on the opposite end of the dish, and the two began to create somewhat of a whirlwind with the combined velocity (speed, velocity, same thing with direction). The two retreated toward the center at the same time, crashing and causing tiny pieces of beyblade to shower around them. This didn't affect the performance.  
  
All this time, Jazzman had been giving the play-by-play, and the crowd was in awe, especially Tyson, Hilary, and Kai. Ray just looked on with with worried amusement. This guy was good, but would he pose a threat to the team?  
  
Tauntingly, the silver and red blade balanced on the edge of the bowl, as though daring Kai to attack it now. Dranzer took the bait, and Storm Rat moved, almost forcing the pheonix off the edge. It recovered from wobbling off, and both closed in on the center of the dish, clashing once again. It was time to summon the heavy artillery.  
  
"DRANZER!"  
  
"STORM RAT!"  
  
Both beasts obeyed the call. The glorious red pheonix spread its wings to their full wingspan, while the oversized rat cried out, showing its sickenly large fangs and obnoxiously bald tail. Sparks paraded around the rodent and its "fur" stood on end. It was ready to destroy any obstacle that opposed his master's victory.  
  
The two titans locked into somewhat of a wrestle, each gaining ground only to lose it once again. Finally, a shockwave was released from Storm Rat, the power surging through Dranzer painfully, convincing it to take to the air.  
  
"That's why they call it Powersurge Stadium, folks," Jazzman tried to joke, but the tense and competitive aura of the battle beckoned the attention of the spectators.  
  
"Finish it," whispered Justin and Dranzer's blade was slowly pushed back to the edge of the bowl. Dranzer tried one last Flame Saber attack, but missed, opening itself up for an attack. That's just what Storm Rat did. The momentum of both blades merged together and Dranzer flew out of the bowl, spinning on the concrete surface (no idea where that came from) defiantly outside the dish before wobbling into a halt.   
  
Kai let out a small cry of surprise that his legendary beauty had been taken out by the other end of the food chain. The crowd gasped loudly and most stood on their feet to inspect the scene.  
  
"Oh, my," commented Hilary, while Kenny just typed even faster into his laptop. Dizzi noticed this and began joking about it. By this time, they had filed into the entrance to the arena, just in time to hear the winner speak and the stadium get quiet and remain so until he finished.   
  
"If you want a rematch," Justin began, so low that only the Bladebreakers and Hilary could hear him, "you will meet me at the Majestics' stadium in one week...Oh, and Kai." Kai looked up. "You will bring Hilary as a member of your team." Then he was gone.  
  
Kai picked up his precious blue blade, internally accepting the challenge.  
  
"What does he want with you?" Tyson asked Hilary, genuinely confused.  
  
No offense to blonds meant (I'm a blond, too, and it was just a joke). 


	6. Chapter 6

Breaking a Promise Redo  
  
Chapter 6  
  
'What does he want with you?' Tyson's question repeated itself over and over in her head as she ran through the hall to the locker rooms.   
  
'What DOES he want with me?' she asked herself for the billionth time, the race to the room over, skidding to a halt in front of Justin's door. She didn't bother to knock, but turned the knob quickly and stepped cautiously inside. She wasn't trying to hide the noise she was making and he turned around, bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
"I was just getting ready to leave," he said, dropping his quiet personality that he had displayed on stage and picking up his old one that she knew well.  
  
"What is it that you want?" she demanded, a little frightened by seeing the one that had broken her standing in front of her. The one she had run away from. He had never hurt her. Oh, no. He had attacked her heart, taken advantage of her gullability.  
  
"Hilary." He whispered the name as though savoring it as it escaped his lips. "You've gone quite far since we last met, haven't you?" he praised. "Top of the class; cheerleader to the top team in the country, oops, the world. Doing well, aren't you?"  
  
"Why are you here?! What do you want?!" She repeated, wanted to back away from him as he approached. Justin brushed back a lock of hair from her eye and tucked it lightly behind her ear.  
  
"I want you, Hilary." He made the answer seem so clear. Gently he kissed her neck repeatedly. She desperately wanted to pull back from him, but she couldn't. That day at the cafe, isn't this what she wanted? It was. But now, things were different. She had a new life now.  
  
Finally, he withdrew. "So, those old feelings are gone, are they? I had predicted this." He adjusted the bag on his shoulder. "They'll return, though," he assured her, ignoring the look on her face saying that she didn't want them back.   
  
"I'll make sure of it," his battle-personality and tone revived and he slipped past her into the deserted hall. Her team had failed to follow her. They knew whatever business she had to take care of, she needed to do it alone.  
  
"Then why them?" she surprised him. He stopped and turned slightly. "Why have a tournament? If it's me you want, then why drag them into this?!"  
  
He smiled. "You are not won so easily," he explained. "You've become attached to them. You've fallen for one of them. Defeat is the only way to bring you back to me." He recommenced his departure.  
  
"What about Melani?" Hilary hissed. He didn't stop this time.  
  
"You're not the only one who makes mistakes," he whispered emotionlessly, leaving her to take the answer and infer from it what she wanted. Did she dump him? Or did he realize that she wasn't for him?  
  
Hilary returned to the team. The stadium was silent, for the crowd had left soon after Kai's loss. They didn't think twice about it. Justin won. The mighty BladeBreakers lost. That was all there was to it.  
  
Nobody said anything to Hilary about the boy. Kenny called Mr. Dickenson and arranged a flight to the appointed stadium and a meeting with Robert. They left immediately.  
  
On the plane, everyone still refused to say much of anything to each other. The silence was almost unbearable, but at least she didn't have to confess anything. It was like a funeral home on the private jet. Normally, when one of them lost, they all joked about it afterwards, but never before had anything like this happened, and it hit them all hard. Ray and Max played cards wordlessly on the floor by the wall (?), and Tyson sat unmoving in the spinning chair in the center of the "room". Kenny typed slowly on Dizzi, who knew that now was not the time to lighten up the boys (and girl). Kai just sat farther toward the back grasping a badly-damaged Dranzer. Hilary just sat, head in hands, by the door to the pilot's cabin. Eventually, Kenny broke the silence.  
  
"You are alright with this, right, Hilary?" Everyone brought their attention to the young brunette.  
  
"Hm?" She sat up a little straighter to acknowledge that she had heard him, but she didn't meet his eyes.  
  
"You are gonna blade with us, right? Those were his conditions," Kenny said quietly, and the others hardly blinked and remained quiet.  
  
Hilary held up a pale white beyblade in answer to his question. As much as they wanted to, no one went over to inspect the blade they never knew she had. No one except Kenny. He slipped into the seat beside her and held out his hand.  
  
"Can I see it?" She handed it to him, still not speaking. She just didn't feel like it. Nobody on the plane did. Kenny held it in his palm, rotating it over and over to look at every detail. The attack ring and base were white, but were pale with age, as though it hadn't been picked up for a few years. The stickers on the side were pink and purple, with the word "Archangel" (don't ask) inscribed in white. In the middle, a bit was confortably snapped in place. On the circle, the same colors of the stickers were swirled into the backgroud and a picture of a shimmering huntress (an adult woman in gold with matching hair positioning her bow and arrow slightly upward) seemed to jump out the computer whiz.  
  
"This your bitbeast?" he asked. This somewhat aroused the attention of the others, but they just continued with their "activities". There was no need for her to answer him. There was no doubt that this was, though it didn't seem beasty, a bitbeast.  
  
"I guess you could call it that," Hilary whispered, the first noise she had made since they boarded. "Amazing, the power of love. But it doesn't overcome all obstacles." Those were the only words she spoke, and said nothing further until the end of the trip.  
  
"Ahhh. So nice to see you, my uncouth guests," greeted Robert sarcastically as they filed off the plane at his estate. Behind him stood the rest of the Majestics: Enrique, Oliver, and Johnny. They didn't seem enthusiastic about training for the next six days with such...commoners. But they all abandoned the snoody manner when their eyes were lain upon Hilary, whom they hadn't met.  
  
"And who is this gorgeous, angelic young lady?" asked Enrique charmingly as he rushed over to her to kiss her hand. She blushed slightly. Tyson steamed quietly, trying to hide his jealousy, but this was noticed by Oliver. Kai said nothing, and his face was unreadable.  
  
"Oh, this is Hilary," Kenny introduced her. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot that you didn't know about her. I hope you'll accept her along with us." He was a tad frightened that they had failed to take into account that Hilary was there and would need a room to herself.  
  
"It's no trouble at all," smiled Robert, who was beginning to have eyes for the girl himself. "There's plenty of room for her."  
  
"And if there wasn't, she could always sleep in my room," Enrique raised his eyebrows meaningfully at Hilary. Her blush deepened.  
  
"Enrique, do keep your perverted thoughts to yourself," Oliver cautioned. "There is no need to present the image of a sex-obssessed -"  
  
"What'dya mean 'sex-obssessed?!'" Enrique was clearly insulted. "I'm not obsessed with sex," he muttered. To Hilary, he said, "Ignore the Frenchman over there. He seems to be under the impression that I'm dirty."  
  
"You can be," Johnny pointed out, earning himself a warning betta-watch-ya-back-loser glare from Enrique. Robert prevented further embarassment of his teammates by proposing they go inside and unpack; an idea that was highly accepted and they all grabbed their stuff and ran (as best they could) inside.  
  
Once they had settled in, they all rejoined the Majestics in the quest hall, where Robert explained the rules and the scenario.  
  
"The final battle has been arranged by this Justin. As he told you, it will take place in one week, well, in a few hours, six days. That means you have five to train, and Mr. Dickenson has seen to it that you have the best sparring partners."  
  
"Us," Enrique cleared up.  
  
"Yes," Robert continued. "And there are rules to be followed while you are in the training rooms and under my hospitality. In other words, at all times."  
  
"Oh, man," Tyson complained, and Kai glared at him threateningly.  
  
Robert ignored this, "Under no circumstances is Tyson to be allowed in the kitchen. Max, do try to stay away from it as well. Training will begin at 5 a.m. daily and will not end until either Kai or I feel it is appropriate. Curfews are at 1 in the morning, since often we will be training ceaselessly until midnight (Tyson: WHAT?!). Absolutely no males in the female dorm," he turned to Enrique, who put on his most innocent face. "Hilary," he grinned, then changing dramatically back to the scowl he had addressed the others with, "And Kenny, if there is no objection. There is a library, an education wing, a computer room, a swimming pool, a gym...pretty much everything you'll need to chase away boredom (Tyson: Lucky.). That is all." Everyone rose to hit the sack.   
  
"Oh," he added and everyone froze. "Showers are in your rooms, as are bathrooms and snacks, so anyone found in the halls (he glared at Tyson and Enrique) will be punished to the extremety. You don't want to find out what it will be. Don't worry about meals. And goodnight."  
  
And so training...begins...  
  
Kohari: What'dya think? Did I get the personalities pretty much right? Any predictions? And don't forget to read "Men Don't Change" and "Jokes, Cliches, and Metaphors". Next on JCM: Tyson and Kayko's blind date! Maybe. IF you review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Breaking a Promise Redo  
  
Chapter 7  
  
We'll just summarize training over the few remaining days. The BladeBreakers worked diligently morning 'til midnight every day, honing their superior blading skills. Kenny exercised his brain rather than his mind and left the analyzing to the Majestics. Hilary alternated between training and studying (predictable), everyone admiring how she could keep up with them as well as her work. By the end of the week, everyone was confident that they would win the match with Justin. But one thing was bothering Enrique.  
  
"This Justin is one person, right?"  
  
"Of course. What do you think he'd be?" Tyson answered, with a hint of annoyance at the blond's stupidity.  
  
"Well," Enrique added a little annoyance to his voice as well. He was going out of his way to help these people, and this is what he gets? "If he's one person, and the BladeBreakers have five blading members, how exactly will you battle this Justin?"  
  
Tyson, who was sitting down for the time, sat up in a split second. "You're right. I guess he'll keep fighting 'til all of us are defeated. Like he would defeat us! HAHAHAHA!" He started that crazy, goofy laugh that every overconfident anime character laughs when they feel especially...well, overconfident. Enrique sighed and shook his head. Tyson was nuts.  
  
When the day of the "tournament" came around, everyone was calm, amazingly. Oh, Kenny was panicked of course, but when has there been a beybattle that didn't get him all flustered? The rest of them began packing instead of training first thing in the morning. With the exception of Kai. He'd rather train than do much of anything else. His clothes were already packed all nice and neat anyway.  
  
You could hear the jet's engine roar from all the way across Europe. Robert's servants loaded the BladeBreakers' suitcases and bags while everyone said their goodbyes.  
  
"So you're not coming to watch?" Max checked before they boarded the plane.  
  
"Nah," Enrique waved his hand. "I'm going back to France with Oliver."  
  
"So you're not coming, either?" (Tyson)  
  
"You can just tell us about it when we meet again," Oliver suggested. Johnny nodded.  
  
"I heard France had some pretty good shops, so I figured I'd buy my girls a few gifts," Enrique winked at Hilary, who blushed. "We'll be visiting for Christmas, so I'll bring ya something special then." He turned to the male B-Breakers. "I guess we'll be seeing ya, then!"  
  
"Don't hesitate to remain in Japan, Tyson," Robert commented. "Oh, Hilary. If you ever need a job or a place to stay, you know who to call."  
  
Ray and Johnny snorted in spite of themselves, trying desperately to restrain a laugh. It was rare to see Robert hitting on a girl, you have to admit. Kai let out a "hmph."  
  
There was an awkward silence for some minutes until Kenny broke the silence. "We'd better go. Justin's probably waiting for us to show. We don't want to have to forfeit." He pushed his glasses farther up his nose. Everyone muttered their agreement. But they didn't move for a second, unsure of what to do.   
  
"Well, so long," Tyson waved at them and started up the steps. Max followed, as did Kenny and Ray. Hilary hesitated a moment before giving all the Majestics a big hug, one by one, causing their faces to redden slighly. Kai watched a little jealously as he boarded the plane as well, Hilary close behind him.  
  
The plane took off rather loudly, and the Bladebreakers waved enthusiastically out of the sparkly clean windows, ready for anything the stadium and Justin could throw at them.  
  
After a few minutes, boredom overtook the plane. They were only an hour away from the stadium and already they had nothing to do. Max whipped out his Winnie-the-Pooh cards and he and Ray began to play Speed. Kenny looked on enviously as he typed a hundred wpm on his laptop, inputting all the data Robert's computers had recorded for him. It was official. The BladeBreakers had improved.  
  
Kai sat away from the group, as was his style, secretly eyeing Hilary. Seeing Robert and Enrique fall for Hilary made him realize fully his feelings for her. He wondered if she really did like either of them. Tyson was sitting with Hilary, in the same condition as Kai (minus the attitude) and spoke aloud what he himself was thinking.  
  
"Do you like them, Hilary?" Tyson asked innocently. Hilary shook her head.  
  
"They're pretty cool, but they're a little strange, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah." Tyson's spirits were greatly lifted for some reason at these words.  
  
Kai reached into his pocket and pulled out Dranzer. This beauty had won him lots of beybattles before, and if he got another crack at Justin, he could chalk up another victory. The phoenix tamer sighed. Tyson looked so excited. It never ceased to astound him that someone like him could defeat him as well those who whooped Kai's own butt.   
  
Tyson finally pulled out his GBA SP and began to play some of his favorite games. Hilary was internally sighing with relief that he was leaving her alone. All he could talk about was beyblading. He was a real annoyance to all the members of the team, though no one would ever admit it, seeing as how he was a vital part of it.   
  
She stared out the window, taking in the gorgeous scenery of Europe. 'Why does Kai have to seculde himself from the group?' she asked herself. 'And what does Justin want with me? What did he mean when he said I wasn't the only one who made mistakes? Did Mel...no. She couldn't have. Nobody would ever...but who knows. There's a first time for everything, and it's about time Justin got knocked off his high horse. I wonder if the prince of popularity of our old school finally lost his crown. These metaphors are getting lame.'  
  
An hour later, the plane landed gracefully in front of the stadium and everyone filed out, Tyson running out first, missing the old cheers of the fans, and Hilary bringing up the rear, right behind Kai.  
  
She stopped for a moment on the top step and brushed her hair back as the wind scooped it up and whipped it around. This was sure to be a promising and educational adventure.   
  
Kai helped her in a gentlemanly manner as she hopped the last step. Whatever happened in this stadium would change all their lives forever. But whatever it was, they had one thing Justin didn't have. Friends. And as a team, there was nothing they couldn't do.  
  
'Look out, Justin,' Hilary thought as they all entered the stadium. 'We're coming for ya. And you won't haunt me anymore.' 


	8. Chapter 8

Breaking a Promise (Redo)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kohari: Sorry, it's taking a long time, I know (is it or no? Can't keep track of time very well), but I finally have the new chapter in. This is dedicated to...hmm...who should it be dedicated to? I choose Hutchy, who has reviewed the most chapters of this fic. And Chibi-Kari (did I spell that right?), who has reviewed...2? I think. Don't remember. Anyway, thank you both for the support! Hope you enjoy this chapter, which, like I said, is dedicated to you! Oh, as always, I do NOT own Beyblade. Or...Justin. It's just a name. A common name. Anyway, you get the point, and I'll shut up now.  
  
Begin! Chapter 8 (I restated that!)  
  
The stadium was completely empty. It wasn't a public, or even an announced tournament so the halls were totally devoid of bey-crazed fans. Tyson was a little disappointed, but his goofy smile returned when he reasoned to himself that at least Justin wouldn't be too badly humiliated when Tyson beat the snot out of him. As for his victory being displayed world-wide, there was always the newspapers (and the internet). Tyson started laughing his silly signature laugh as he led the way to their old dressing room, leaving the others to shrug at each other in confusion as to why their teammate appeared to have gone mental.  
  
Hilary left the boys to go into the dressing room on their own; after all, Tyson's head was so swelled that he simply had to have a different "uniform" for every event of the day. Besides, there was some business she needed to attend to. She could hear Tyson's complaints even through a closed door adn down a long hallway. "Turn around! You're looking at me, you gay, perverted freak!" and such ruined the eerie silence of the stadium.  
  
On the other side of the building, she approached the opponent's dressing room. Justin's. The name sent a slight shiver up her spine as she remembered all he had put her through, and as she wondered what he wanted now. She pulled off her backpack and reached inside, touching her beyblade for comfort (not knowing the bit chip was beginning to glow) and confidence before knocking on the door that could alter her future.  
  
"Come in...Hilary," came the invite of the boy whom she now say as somewhat of an arch-enemy, the sound of his voice making her want to re-think what she was doing. But she couldn't back out now. She had to know what he was up to. She had to know. Reluctantly, she placed her hand on the doorknob and flicked her wrist. Upon hearing the click, she slowly pressed her weight against the door and went inside. For some reason, the sight of seeing the one who had destroyed her sitting on the bench in the center of the room made her want to turn tail and run, even though his back was to her. But no! She was no coward and would not flee desperately from that which scared her.  
  
What could her possibly do to her anyway? Trash her blade. And...she froze thinking of all the horrid things a male could do to the opposite gender, and she was alone. But Justin wasn't like that and at that reassurance and her confidence renewed, she stepped boldly closer to him until she was to the right of the bench, within arm's reach of him.  
  
"I knew you'd come," he sneered, and even underneath the hood of his cape, she could see his sparkling white teeth that had helped make him popular, and could imagine fangs blending in with them.   
  
He got up and pulled her closer, gazing directly into her eyes. His hood fell, landing softly behind his neck. Just as handsome as ever. "Eyes," he whispered.  
  
"What?" She tried to pull away, but his grip on her was too tight for her to break.  
  
"Eyes," he repeated. "The one place you can't hide emotion. You can't hide what your true feelings are. They will always be reflected in those dazzling orbs of yours." He let go of her and began to dig into his locker.  
  
"Why beyblading?" Hilary demanded, startling her antagonist. "Why me?" He turned to her, but didn't alter his position any other way.  
  
"That was the way we settled things back in the day, was it not?" This was true. "I hear you've given it up." He tossed his cloak into the confines of the metal box, revealing that he was dressed in jeans and a rusty red T-shirt. "Is it because you're afraid of me? Of the memories?" He closed the locker and leaned his shoulder against it, obviously interested in hearing her excuse. "Is that why you ran?"  
  
"There's nothing to fear of you," she stated, but she backed away as he stepped closer.  
  
"Really?" One step closer. "Are you sure that's what you honestly feel?" Anothre step. "I think you're lying."  
  
"There is nothing to fear of you," she repeated in a firmer tone, this time standing her ground. He stopped where he was, seeing his tactic had failed. He succeeded into pulling her into a kiss, but it lacked the passion that he had desired from her.  
  
"I see you've killed all of what you once felt for me," he observed.  
  
"After what you put me through, I would've killed those feelings a thousand times over if it had gotten rid of you." He smiled.  
  
"Things'll be different this time, I promise you, Hilary." What was he talking about? "You shall be the prize for this tournament, and when I win you," his eyes gained a strange, evil glint to them as he spoke his next words, "you will revive that which has died between us." He walked past her to leave. It was time for the tournament, and Hilary could hear the cries of her teammates, wondering where she could've gone and calling out to her. He took one last look at her. "You will love me," he told her, and departed.  
  
Hilary was now reunited with her teammates and they were making last minute preparations for the battle. Nobody knew what was at stake. Only she. And she must be the one to defeat him.  
  
Meanwhile, inside his entrance hall to the stadium, Justin leaned his head on his arm against the wall. "Melani," he whispered. "You blinded me." He looked as if he could cry. "You showed me how cruel I was, played my own game against me. I'm sorry, Hilary. You can never know how badly she hurt me." His breathing quickened. "I'm gonna change, I swear it." He shook his head. "But I have to break your bonds with those losers first." And with that vow in mind, he entered the stadium and readied his launcher.  
  
As always, there was a "dugout" for the teams to wait their turns in, and this is where the BladeBreakers gathered. Justin was waiting for them, and they were trying to decide who would go first. Hilary remained silent.  
  
"I'll go first!" Tyson declared, in that serious voice he gets when he realizes it's war.  
  
"No, Tyson," Kai objected. "I have a score to settle with this guy." He wasn't arguing with Tyson. It was just that he had to show this Justin that no one defeated Kai without paying dearly for it.  
  
"I want a crack at him!" Max said, almost whining for first turn, possibly only turn. This guy looked like a pushover without his cape.  
  
While this went on, Hilary just watched Justin, trying to figure out why this was happening. What had she done to deserve this? And if they all lost, who would protect her from...him.  
  
Hilary stood and loaded Archangel into her launcher, silencing the others. They just looked on as she stepped up to the dish. They knew that she, too, had an axe to grind with this guy.  
  
She and Justin aimed their blades at the center, eyeing each other with the hatred and rivalry all opponents have. The counted off together and at "LET IT RIP!" they went at it.  
  
Justin began his little trash talk the moment Storm Rat hit the bowl. "So what's inspiring you, my lady?" he sneered.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Hilary practically screamed at him, not taking her attention from Archangel and Storm Rat for a second.  
  
"Is it your love for the champion Tyson? Or for the gangster wanna-be Kai?" He knew he was getting under her skin, but he also knew that this was the very indecision going on inside her heart.  
  
"I don't know what you mean!" However, her voice said otherwise. Although the BladeBreakers couldn't hear the conversation from their spot, but she was overcome with panic. 'Don't let it get to you. Don't let it get to you,' she kept telling herself. 'Remain calm.'  
  
"It doesn't matter," he brushed it off. "Because when you lose, the ultimate trophy will be mine, and you won't have to waste your heart on them any longer." For some reason, this comment really ticked her off.  
  
"I won't let that happen!" She yelled, and with that sudden burst of energy, Archangel rose out of her blade, Storm Rat following soon after. Both beyblades were now spinning who knew how many rpm.  
  
The battle was like the one with Kai, only more intense. Justin knew to get serious with her, and he was giving this fight everything he had. In the end, it was a tie. All but the two in the ring gasped at the outcome. It was too unexpected.  
  
"Why do you want me back, Justin?" Hilary asked him as he stopped down to pick up Storm Rat, making sure her team couldn't hear her.   
  
"Let's just say Melani couldn't cut it," Justin responded, standing back up. 'I would never let anyone hurt you, now that I know the truth,' he said in his mind.  
  
"Then I can't either," Hilary concluded, and pointed Archangel once again at the dish, this time with new fervor. Justin shook his head, doing the same with Storm Rat. "Huh?" Hilary was confused.  
  
"I realized how stupid I was," he said simply and began to count down. Again the fight began, and the blades went at each other at full power.   
  
Archangel and Storm Rat circled the dish, each estimating the power of the opponent. When they had decided it was time for them to strike, they sped toward the center, locking into a heated battle. Their masters wasted no more time.  
  
"Archangel!"  
  
"Storm Rat!"   
  
The creatures summoned once again rose to the call and began to fight. Storm Rat tried to rip Archangel apart with its hideous jaws, while Archangel kept its distance and fired heavenly arrows at the monster. Both beasts appeared evenly matched. But Hilary had one more trick up her sleeve.  
  
"Metamorphasis!" she commanded, and Archangel obeyed. White light blinded all who looked as the angelic archer transformed into a white fox (sorry if I stole someone's idea), nine tails spreading as it prepared to attack.  
  
"Pyrostorm!" Hilary directed.  
  
"Blackout!"   
  
As the two attacked at the same moment, all lights in the stadium burst at the sheer power of Storm Rat's lightning and the bowl was lit with the flames of Archangel.  
  
Then, it went black. Kenny whipped out a flashlight and directed the beam at the dish. Archangel was still spinning, and rapidly, while Justin's pale face stared at Storm Rat, badly damaged and bit chip missing, outside the bowl.  
  
"She won," Kenny announced to himself, stunned. The others were also astonished, but the instinct to celebrate overcame that. Even Kai had stood and was smiling. Though, mind you, it was a small one.  
  
"Yeah!" Max shouted, pumping his arm into the air with pure excitement.  
  
"YES! She did it!" Tyson screamed, running over to Hilary and giving her a victory hug.  
  
"I can't believe it. She actually pulled it off," Ray mused, remaining in front of the bench. Kai said nothing.   
  
Nobody noticed in all the ruckus that Justin had picked up what was left of Storm Rat and was taking his leave. He smiled as he looked back at the happy team. "I see," he said to himself. "So you made your choice, huh? I guess I wasn't made for you after all." He turned and walked away. "You'll be more happy with them, anyway. Take care of her...BladeBreakers."  
  
Hilary saw Justin's last step as he disappeared and her grin dropped just for a second. She had been fighting for her past, her future, and her team. That was enough to overcome anything. True, she didn't know whether or not she could choose between Tyson and Kai, but that was another day. She had plenty of time, and more memories than she could count. And she cherished every one of them.  
  
Kohari: OHMIGOSH! It's the end. Sorry the whole thing was a little too short. At least, I think so. If you want a sequel, let me know. Thank you all for your support (if you reviewed any of it)! You're the best! Bye! 


	9. Final: Intentions

The Past Shall Haunt You 

Kohari: Sorry it took so long. Yeah. I changed the title. Oops. You guys were right, though. The title didn't fit it at all. Oh, well. I got a title that fits better now. So...yeah. Here it is. Justin reveals...you'll find out, but only if you read!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. If anyone doesn't know this by now, they need the crap knocked out of them.

**Chapter 9: Intentions** (OHMIGOSH! A chapter title!)

(Justin's Point of View)

I look out of the window of the plane now. Staring out onto the grassy fields, endless rivers, and mountains that from this height look the size of molehills. None of these wonderful sights as gorgeous as you, Hilary.

Melani. She had been the cause of all this. All your pain, and yet, all of your happiness. If I hadn't been so blinded by childish desires, we would still be together. And you never would've left town. You never would've met the BladeBreakers. Never would've met Kai and Tyson.

Yes. I finally got my piece of humble pie. She had done to me what I had so heartlessly done to you. She strung me along, playing me like a harp. So subtly, so expertly. As I had done to you.

She made her final move, tearing me to pieces. She had done to me what no girl had ever dared to do to me. She broke my heart. No. She ripped it to shreds. Slowly at first, piece by piece, and I didn't realize it until she finally slashed the remains into multiple, tiny particles.

It was then that I realized something. I loved you, Hilary. But I had given up my chance at you. You would never forgive me for what I had done to you. There was no way you'd willingly come back to me. Especially not with open arms. Or open heart.

I followed you to your new hometown, watching you from the shadows, trying to decide when to make my move, when to force you back to me. But one little detail I hadn't counted on intrigued me. You had found the ability to love again.

I was stunned when I saw you hanging out with the world-famous members of the BladeBreakers. Max, Tyson, Ray, Kenny, and Kai. I saw the way you looked between the world champ and the team captain. You were hooked. Addicted. To them. You gave them looks that even I never received from you.

You were happy. Genuinely happy. Despite the past I had dealt to you, you had been able to trust, to love. To find a way to free yourself from that emotional prison you had locked yourself up in. They had broken your emotional barrier that kept you from making the same mistake you had made with me. That kept you protected from being hurt again.

I was jealous. I had to win you from them. I thought maybe if I brought them down, stole their title from them, you'd learn to appreciate me again. Wrong. You still adored them. And worse. You supported them even more. Encouraged them increasingly. Helped them surpass their limits in preparation to my defeat.

You can't imagine the surprise when I found that you yourself had decided to join in. It was supposed to be a battle between men to decide your love. But true, it would decide your future. You should rightfully have a say in it, and your actions spoke for you.

Archangel. Storm Rat. Remember the days where we would practice together? I miss those days.

I realize, that, though I do love you, Hilary, I'm being selfish. I wanted you for myself, and was willing to do anything to bring you back to me. But that's not where you belong. You belong with them. With those who cared for you. With those you cherished more than you ever could I.

I realize, though you still know not where Cupid's golden arrow is leading you, you are still happy. Without me. And though that pains me, I'm still happy. Knowing that you can still feel joy. Feel love. That you could move on. I'm glad. I'm glad you didn't cry for me.

I hope you can find your destiny with ease, girl. I hope you need never shed a single tear again. I hope you can live your life to the fullest, without having to worry about jerks like me. That's why I'll never bother you again.

Farewell, my love. I'm sorry for all I've done to you. We shall not meet again. You have enough to worry about without having memories of rough times resurface because I was stupid. I shall do that much. Spare you the grief of...what I've done. I made my decision, and here are the consequences.

For you, I sacrifice the one thing I adore above all. The one thing most precious to me. The one thing I cherish before all but the Lord. I give you up completely so you can be happy. I hope you can forgive me. And even harder, forget me. I really mean that. And though I can't say this to you, any of it, I hope you know it within your heart.

I love you...Hilary.

THE END 

Kohari: I hope that was a good ending. Everyone was wondering why Justin wanted her back, so I hope this clears everything up. I'm thinking about a sequel, so...but I don't know what to put in it. If I do, I'll take who's-it's advice and make her choose between Kai and Tyson, but...who should she choose? Hmmm. Tough call. Well, review, please.CYL! (for now)


End file.
